In a drivetrain of a motor vehicle a device for transmitting torque, for example between a drive motor and a transmission, is provided. The device optionally includes a clutch and one or more devices for decoupling or eliminating rotational non-uniformities in the drivetrain. These rotational non-uniformities may be caused in particular by the drive motor, which may comprise a combustion engine, in particular a piston engine. Non-uniformities in the transmitted rotary motion may however also be coupled in the opposite direction, for example via a driving wheel that is coupled with the transmission.
It is known to employ a centrifugal pendulum to eliminate rotational non-uniformities. In doing so, a pendulum flange is connected to a rotating element of the drivetrain. Attached to the pendulum flange are pendulum masses which are fastened movably to the pendulum flange on predetermined oscillation paths in the plane of rotation. The pendulum masses form energy storage elements to absorb short-term angular accelerations.
If the pendulum masses are deflected from a rest position around the axis of rotation, they are forced radially inward by the oscillation paths. In this zone, the pendulum masses may bump hard against a stop or against one another, which may give rise to annoying noise. Furthermore, severe wear may be brought about in the area of the stop elements, which may reduce the service life of the centrifugal pendulum.